Place Called Home
by Takada Saiko
Summary: When Thor is attacked in the training arena by a mysterious assassin claiming he has come to place judgement on a house of liars and thieves, Odin fears that that the secret of his second son's true parentage may have been discovered. As the sons of Odin set out to unravel the mystery they may find the reasons behind the attempt stranger still. Pre-Thor. Part of the series. Whump.
1. Part One

A/N: Hat tip to The Pearl Maiden for the idea for this one. She set the plot bunnies after me.

The setting is pre-Thor. They are the equivalent of mid-teenage years. **It is also part of the series that Gabrielle Day and I have written. If you have not read it, you may be confused with some of the characters. You may find the order that it is meant to be read on my profile. Thanks!**

* * *

**Place Called Home**

**Part One**

He had a favourite perch that he preferred to sit on that gave him a full view of the practice arena, but it still kept him mostly out of sight lest his brother call him down to join. It was a well hidden spot on a branch overhanging the wall. The second prince of Asgard had been making his way to the same spot every day for the past two months with a notepad in hand, scribbling various notes while watching his elder brother train. He'd mentioned the idea in passing to Thor and the elder prince had done his usual round of mocking laughter until Loki was able to produce his first notes of observations. As it turned out, though Loki was ill fit to swing a sword or any other traditional weapon in close combat, he had an in-depth knowledge of what should or shouldn't be done as a third party spectator.

"Well this makes more sense."

Loki frowned as he made note of his brother's loosened grip when his opponent swung to his lower left side. He glanced back to see Sif standing on the wall just below him, hands against her hips and glaring daggers as if she expected him to sabotage something at any given moment.

"I'm not cheating for him or against him," the dark haired prince countered before she could speak again. "I'm making notes on his missteps. He's the one correcting them."

Dark eyes blinked in surprise, as if she had expected a different answer all together. The scowl then returned. "If there's one thing you're good for it's a false story to cover up your own misdeeds. Don't bring your brother into them."

Loki sighed, leaning down so that he could hand her the small pad of notes. He watched her expression change as she read and he flashed her one if his most charming smiles. "See, Lady Sif? No harm in what I've done."

"These are... These are good notes. You never attend training practices though."

"I prefer to use my wits over steel," Loki answered with a shrug, reaching to take his notes back and resettling himself on his branch. He cringed as Thor looked to try to correct his footing and was taken off balance entirely.

"And Thor's taken the instruction?" Sif asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as she watched.

"It took some convincing, but once he saw it worked he didn't complain. Thor is a skilled fighter, no one in all the Nine would question that, but even those with great natural skill will have a shortcoming or two."

"Such as?"

Loki smirked from his place. "Ask me that after you've fought him today. I won't give away his secrets for a pretty smile."

"Such a loyal brother," she drawled.

"I am, thank you," the second prince said with a grin, fully ignoring the sarcasm. It was no great secret that the sons of Odin were as different as day and night and that it often caused tension in the house. They could be found bickering over the smallest of matters at all points during the day, but at the end of it, they were still brothers and that devotion ran deep.

Sif continued to watch Thor, noting a different stance that he did not usually take. She waited, thinking his opponent was sure to catch him in a regular mistake that he made, but he pulled out of the way and dodged last second, downing the other warrior. He raised his sword and a grin spread across his face as Tyr, the Asgardian warrior honoured with the position of teacher to the princes of the kingdom, praised his progress.

"Damn," she muttered and saw the triumphant look on the younger prince's face.

"I should have started this _years_ ago," Loki said, almost to himself.

"Because his ego needed a boost," the goddes of war grumbled and took a seat on the wall below him. "Quite a view from up here."

"It's usually a very quiet spot."

She had the grace to shoot him a somewhat repentive look. "Am I throwing your concentration?"

"Not too badly, but I'd much prefer if you don't make a habit of joining me here. If you'd like a decent view there are several spots I can recommend."

Sif glared, but brushed the statement off after a moment. Loki had never been as outgoing as his elder brother. While Thor thrived on attention and people surrounding him, Loki could often be found in the furthest corners, watching. Though he could smooth over most situations with silky words spun from his silver tongue, when distracted or irritable he could be found to be short and sharp with those around him.

"I haven't seen him before," Loki murmured from his perch. He leaned forward and his eyes narrowed.

"It's probably just Broder with new armor. He was bragging on it last week."

"No. His build is is similar, and that man is certainly older."

They watched the tall warrior move to stand before Thor, the first born prince of Asgard meeting him with no hesitation. The acknowledged the formalities before clashing roughly, Thor being pushed back so that his boots kicked up dust all around him.

"Whoever he is, he's strong," Sif acknowledged.

"Father is very specific over who is allowed to battle Thor in the practice arena," Loki answered, eyes watching the battle below. Their swords clanged loudly and his brother's laugh could be heard up to where they sat. The blond was having a good time with this unknown opponent who hid his identity behind a helmet, and seemed very proud of himself as he dodged a blow that would have downed him every time before he'd taken notice through Loki's observations.

"I hope you're taking notes. This one is good."

They watched as the blond prince battled the other warrior, the sound of steel on steel echoing all around. Loki couldn't banish the uneasy feeling that blossomed in his chest as his boots hit the stone of the wall that surrounded the small arena, too nervous to remain seated and watch. Sif looked highly entertained from her place and was also watching closely.

Thor pushed and blocked again and again. Neither had landed a blow against the other yet.

"Sit down," Sif huffed. "The swords are blunted. Even if he's not meant to be put against Thor, he won't do any permanent damage." A smile flittered across her lips. "With the exception on his pride, of course. Look at that."

Thor was being beaten back with a burst of speed and strength. Even from their distant view Loki could read the surprise in his brother's movements. He ducked, barely missing a blow that would have caught him in the head and several guards could be seen tensing at their posts.

"Something's not right in this," Loki murmured. "I'm going down there."

He was on his way to descending the sloped hill that surrounded the arena when Sif called his name sharply. He was at her side in an instant, eyes wide at the sight below. The unknown warrior had shoved the prince back and Thor was falling. His opponent moved swiftly, taking a stab at him in the dirt.

"That second sword is not dulled," Loki managed through his shock as his brother dodged another near blow.

The guards were yelling a warning now, but they were being ignored as the battle continued. They rushed the man, but he fought them back as well, spinning to meet Thor's attack from behind. He knocked the prince's sword from his hands and drove his own, burying it deeply into the prince's side and taking him fully to the ground.

Loki thought that he heard a shocked sound escape Sif's lips, but he couldn't be sure as he bolted down the hill. He reached the gates that led into the arena and found them locked down tight.

"My prince, it is best if you do not-"

The dark haired prince did not wait for the servant to finish as a mumbled spell caused the gates to burst open and he was running again. Thor lay in the dirt further in, his attacker being pulled away from the scene.

Loki paid no heed to those that called to him, nor to the hand that tried to take hold of him, but only stopped when he fell to his knees by his brother. The blond prince's eyes were closed tight and his expression strained as Tyr put pressure on the wound, blood leaking around thick fingers of his one hand.

"Has anyone called for Master Rowen?" Loki asked desperately, long fingers brushing array blond hair from his brother's face. He'd gone pale in the short time it had taken the younger prince to sprint to the bottom of the hill and into the arena.

"He has been called for," Tyr assured him. His eyes flickered to the dark haired prince's face, but none of his usual criticisms came.

"How could this have been allowed to happen? Did you lot sit around and watch? It wasn't-"

"Loki?"

His attention was suddenly focused in fully on his brother.

The smile that touched the thuderer's lips reached his blue eyes. "Don't look so worried, little brother. It's not so bad."

Green eyes flashed and Loki resisted the urge to physically lash out at his brother. "You idiot!" he snapped. "I was at the top of the wall and I could tell something was wrong when he stepped into the arena! How could you be so careless?"

One hand reached clumsily up, stiff and heavy in its movements. After a couple of tries Thor managed to grasp hold of the back Loki's neck in an affectionate gesture and the trickster felt his anger dissolve. "Can't always see it as clearly as you do," the elder prince slurred, eyelids drooping. "That's why you've been watching for me, yes?"

Loki heard the sound of hurried feet behind him. "Yes," he whispered. "You'll let Master Rowen look after you, won't you?"

"Mm," the blond murmured softly, even as Loki was pulled away from him.

"I'll take care of your brother," Rowen promised kindly. "It's nothing that healing stones won't patch up."

Loki stood and watched as they carried his brother out of the arena, leaving him in the aftermath with flecks of Thor's blood on his face where clumsy hands had accidently left it. He knew Tyr had stood and heard Sif's footsteps from behind, but he could not bring himself to look away from the gate they had taken the elder prince through.

"Is he hurt badly?" Sif asked, hand touching Loki's shoulder lightly.

"Rowen will take care of him," Tyr answered as he motioned to those still lingering to clear out. His voice held the tone of one who had seen many injuries in battles long past. He glanced down, none of the worry that the two youths held shining in his eyes. "So you've been watching, have you?"

Loki startled when he realized that the question was directed at him. He knew that Tyr held no real fondness for him. He was slightly built and clumsy with the heavy steel that the other trainees preferred. The old warrior had yelled at him for nearly an hour the first time that the second prince had used magic to win a battle in _his_ practice arena.

"I asked you a question, lad. Have you been watching?"

Loki bristled, unaccustomed to the disrespectful tone. He didn't bother to answer as he stalked off, his mind focused on the fact that his brother had just been attacked in their own home.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Here we go again! I enjoy young Thor and Loki. There's so much untapped potential there. I wish Marvel would do more with them in that era...


	2. Part Two

A/N: Fair warning: while this was written yesterday evening, I'm looking it over for any errors this morning and I am yet to have my coffee... So let me know if you see any blatant spelling or grammatical errors. All my brain is seeing, in place of words, is the need for caffein. :P

* * *

**Part Two.**

They wouldn't let him into his brother's room, no matter how cleverly he asked. It seemed that Rowen had warned his helpers that the younger prince would try to find a way in and every direction had to be blocked. Their mother was with him, he was told, and their father had been in briefly and was gone again, having just been to the dungeons to see the man that dared to attack a prince of Asgard. The would-be assassin was not speaking. He had been injured by Tyr when the old warrior had taken him down the the scuffle, one of the more talkative servants said, but not badly.

Loki was on his ways down to the dungeons when a hand reached out from a corridor, pulling him so that he nearly tumbled off of his feet. He blinked into the darkness, finding a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. "I've never known you to be a _complete_ and utter fool," Sif's voice bit out at him.

The dark haired prince pulled away, brushing off his clothes in an irritable fashion and shooting her a glare to match. "What I do is hardly your concern."

"You're going down to see if you can get the man that attacked Thor to talk."

"And if I am?"

"Well, he's already attacked one prince today. Perhaps you shouldn't be foolish enough to wander down there alone."

Loki snorted. "And what? You'll play my protector, Lady Sif? I think not. I may not be as keen to battle as my brother, but I can hold my own when the need arises."

She rolled her eyes, following after him as he set back to his original path. He didn't say anything further as she trotted along behind him, knowing that her curiosity and devotion to his brother had brought her down to the dungeons long before she had spotted him. They circled around, spotting a guard moving, and when he had passed slipped by him and into the area where new prisoners were kept.

He was sitting behind the glass holding cell, his helmet removed as well as his armor, showing bits of blood across his tunic but hardly as much as Thor had spilled that day. He was large, though not so large that he would be mistaken for anything other than Aesir, and his eyes were closed as they approached. Slowly, he cracked open one silver eye and a dangerous smile pulled at the edges of his lips. "Do you believe you can pull more from me, boy, than the Allfather could?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Loki straightened his shoulders, head held high. "I am Loki, son of Odin, and prince of Asgard. You _will_ speak to me as I see fit."

"I know who you are, and I'd heard something more of your silver tongue, child," the assassin murmured and stood. Neither Sif or Loki moved an inch as he came to the glass, leaning against it so that his hot breath fogged a small portion of the glass.

"You attacked my brother. This is no game to be manipulated with a few well placed words." He paused, green eyes determined as he took a step forward. The warrior was much taller and broader than he, even hunched against the glass as he was. "Why?"

"Why not? He offers so many opportunities."

"If so, why publicly? Surely you knew you'd be taken."

"And what of it?"

"Well you'll hardly get paid now."

"What makes you think I did it for money?"

Loki shrugged, ignoring Sif's questioning glance behind him. "Got to pay for that fancy armor in some way."

The smile continued to stretch and he slammed his fist against the glass, but did not manage to startle them. "Spoiled child," he hissed. "You think I'd kill your brother for greed? Judgement falls on houses of liars and thieves. Tell your father that and see what he says to you."

A chill ran up Loki's spine and one glance back at the goddess of war told him that even she was spooked. His jaw clenched and he met the eerie gaze. "Have care how you speak of the House of Odin. My father is neither a liar nor a thief."

"Then you know not your father, Odinson."

Loki snorted as he turned and walked out, hearing a cold laugh follow through the thick glass.

* * *

"Loki."

The god of mischief paused in the middle of the hallway. They had made it up to the upper levels of the palace before Sif had spoken, but he knew they could both feel the danger looming around them at the would-be assassin's words. He glanced back, waiting.

She pulled in a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Do you know what he meant?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Do you really think your father will tell you?"

"We're not children anymore, Sif. Whatever this is, Thor and I are a part of it now. He can't keep his secrets forever." He started forward again, his sights set on the large doors of the throne room that he knew his father sought counsel behind.

"Should I round up the boys to be ready for when Thor decides to hit this head-on?" she asked with forced cheer.

"Not yet. Let's make sure we have all the parts to this puzzle so that we're not caught unawares again. I'll speak to Thor after I speak with Father." He reached forward, pushing against the doors and hearing them close behind as he walked through, shutting Sif out.

Loki paused, his entrance gaining only the brief interest of the top ranking officials that surrounded his father at the throne. It was rare that he sought the Allfather out without his brother leading the way, but they paid him little attention as they continued.

"This is not a good time, Loki," Odin said when he realized his youngest son was still there.

"This is important," the youth argued, stepping forward. His expression never gave away the nervous feeling fluttering through his stomach, but the way that the advisors looked at him had always made him uneasy. He looked past them, though, completely focused on his father. "It can't wait."

Odin sighed deeply, giving a small wave and they parted but did not leave the room. "If you hadn't heard there was-"

"I know. I was there."

"You? In the training arena?"

Loki tried not to be hurt by the surprised tone that spoke of many disappointed conversations over the years. "I've been mapping out Thor's shortcomings in his approach," he found himself explaining. "It helps him correct it."

"Surely you did not come to share that with me, and it cannot be that you know who the assassin is as we have already caught him."

"I hear he will not speak to you, but I-"

"No, Loki," Odin cut him off gruffly and stood, the movement emphasising the words.

"You don't know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to try to speak with him. My son, I know you have a way with words, and the Nine Realms know you can talk most anyone into anything given the right approach, but I will not have you putting yourself in that situation. Under no circumstances are you to go down to the cells, do I make myself clear?"

"But, Father-"

"_No_," Odin boomed, the entire room shaking with his voice and Loki felt himself shrink back under it. "If that is all, I have important matters to discuss with-"

"What does it mean that he came to place judgement on the house of liars and thieves?" Loki blurted, forcing himself to hold his ground even as the Allfather stepped towards him, sudden anger rolling from him in waves so that he felt he might drown beneath it.

"What did you say?" His father's voice was barely a whisper.

Green eyes struggled to hold the intense gaze of a single blue. "I asked-"

"I know what you asked. _Where_ did you hear that?"

"I heard guards speaking of it in the foyer on my way here. It seemed-"

"No guards overheard that, nor have there been any in the room with him to hear him speaker after. He is entirely secluded." Odin now stood over his youngest son, dwarfing the thin youth who could no longer hold the gaze. One large hand took hold of his chin, pulling it so he was forced to look. "Tell me no lies, Loki Odinson. You've been down there already."

"Yes, Father."

"Then you are not here to seek my permission to go."

Loki felt the advisors looking at him, murmuring amongst themselves. "No, Father."

Odin releasing his grip and slid his hand to hold the side of his son's face in an kinder attempt. "My boy," he sighed. "I wish you had not."

"I'm sorry, Father. They wouldn't let me in to see Thor and I had to do _something_." He stopped, his eyes pleading. "I am good at discovering secret meanings, you know this. He came for our house, but not for money. He's here for something deeper than that. He said that judgement falls on the houses of liars and thieves. What does he mean, Father? You are not a liar nor a thief."

This brought a rare smile from the Allfather. "Did you tell him so?" he asked gently.

"I did," Loki answered, but was not entirely sure if it was the one he should have given.

The smile broadened and Odin patted his shoulder. "Thank you, my boy."

Green eyes widened as he turned towards his advisors once more. "That's it then?" he demanded, feeling slighted. "You know what it means and yet you won't tell me? That was my _brother_ he tried to kill!"

"And it was my son. My first born. This is not your fight, Loki. Go to Thor, keep him company in the way that you both do, but stay _away_ from the prisoner, do you understand me?"

If Loki meant to argue again he had no chance to as Odin turned his back and walked back towards the throne, surrounded once more by the grey bearded men that looked at the second prince with such spite. Aegir turned a particularly nasty glare on him as if everything that had happened had somehow been _his_ fault.

As Loki left his father's throne room he could not help but feel the weight of failure press against his thin shoulders.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I don't do this at the end of every chapter, but every once and a while I just want to give all of my regular reviewers as well as my occasional reviewers a big thank you and a digital hug for all your kind words. You guys are truly the best and you bring a smile to my face every time my phone buzzes with a new email alert that someone has said something. It really does make my day. So thank you and I hope you enjoy where the story is going :)


	3. Part Three

**Part Three.**

* * *

The healing rooms were quiet and somber when Loki entered. He paused at the entrance, eyes scanning the main room. No warriors sat around the firepit in the middle and he saw only a few servants scurrying from one room to another.

Thor's room was not difficult to find as the brothers seemed to be regular visitors to this part of the palace and were often given the same rooms. He slipped past one of the servants that had so adamantly turned him away before, but he was not stopped. Frigga looked up from her book, a steady presence by her eldest son's bedside, and a smile graced her lips. "He's asked for you," she murmured softly as to not wake the sleeping blond.

"I was delayed," her youngest answered in equally soft tones. He moved to the side of his brother's bed, noting that the colour had not come back to his face just yet. "How is he?"

His mother set the book down on the table next to the bed. "Master Rowen says he will be well. The wound was deep and dangerous, and the blade enchanted, but the healing stones have set him well on his way to better health."

Loki frowned. An enchanted blade slowed even Thor's healing capabilities, which had always proven as strong as the thunderer himself. The assassin had come closer than he realized to ending his brother's life.

Thor began to stir in the bed and two blue eyes opened very slowly. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Loki and he reached up, his younger brother grasping his hand without pause. "There you are," he murmured, voice slurred with sleep.

"I'll let you boys be," their mother said quietly as she moved from the room.

Loki pulled the chair she'd been sitting in closer to the bed, never releasing Thor's hand, and took a seat. "I'm sorry I didn't come straight here. Master Rowen cut off all my usual paths."

"I've never known that to stop you."

The younger prince offered a smile. "They were persistent, but I have not been idle with my time."

Thor chuckled, wincing as he did. "What did you find?"

Green eyes flickered to the partially opened door, as if he thought their mother might be lingering there. When he was sure she was not, he leaned closer and spoke lowly. "I went down to the dungeons to see the man that attacked you."

"He's still alive then? Neither Mother nor Rowen would tell me anything."

Loki nodded. "Bit scratched up, but the guards kept him whole. Father's been to see him."

"And?"

"As far as I understand he kept a silent tongue around him."

Thor's lips stretched in a knowing smile. "But you can pull anything from anyone, little brother."

Loki offered a modest shrug. "Not _anyone_, I'd say, but I do tend to find what I'm searching for." He paused, glancing again to the door only to see Master Rowen entering. He had always kept their confidence and the trickster had little worry if he were to be the one to overhear.

"I thought I'd told them to keep you out so that your brother could rest," the healer groused good-naturedly. "And here you are, stirring him up with stories."

Loki grinned innocently at him. "I simply strive to keep him entertained so that you do not have to chase him down the hallways."

Rowen snorted, not believing the smooth words for a moment. "Carry on then," he said as he circled the other side of the bed to check healing wounds.

"What did he say?" Thor pressed, happy to have his attention directed away from prying fingers against the wound.

"At first I thought him to be a mercenary, perhaps hired by an enemy of Father's to try and kill you."

"Was he not?"

"It seems he has a bit more conviction than that," Loki acknowledged, pausing to give his brother a moment as Rowen apologized softly for the pain his examination was causing. Thor tensed, forcing his breathing into a regular pattern, but kept a death grip on his brother's hand. It passed and blue eyes caught green, giving him the go-ahead to continue. "He said that he had come to place judgement on the house of liars and thieves."

Thor winced as Rowen pulled at the bandages around the wound, securing them back in place. "That is vile talk from a cowardly assassin. Did you ask Father about it?"

Loki cringed slightly. "I did. The conversation did not go well."

"If you have sought out your father's advice on the subject and has told you to let it be, should you not heed the advice that you sought in the first place?" Rowen asked as he washed his hands in the basin.

Both princes turned their gazes towards the healer and he shot them a stern look usually reserved for orders of bedrest. "Perhaps the Allfather has obtained more wisdom in his three millennia than his two sons have in their nine centuries." With that, he left them with those words and more questions than they had knew the answers to.

* * *

Odin felt drained as he allowed himself a rare moment to slump into his throne. His advisors had left him with his thoughts and more than a few painful pieces of advice that they must have known he would never take. He felt the proverbial walls closing in around him with the thought of his eldest son lying in the healing chambers after an attack in their own home. He had seen him, very briefly, on his way up from the interrogations. Those lively blue eyes had remained closed and Rowen had ushered him out in the most respectful way possible.

And then had come Loki's words. Odin cringed at the thought. The boy was clever, there was no denying that, but the would-be assassin had said the same phrase to the Allfather during his time speaking with him, though few knew it. It had stirred a fear in him that his closest and oldest advisors knew well: the one that someone would find the secret the House if Odin kept on its youngest member. When he'd taken Loki as a babe from the frozen temple in Jotenheim, he'd had little thought beyond the salvation of an innocent. One of the few innocents left in the wasteland. It was only later that it was confirmed who had fathered the child and he'd sworn his men to secrecy, vowing to raise the boy along with Thor as his own. Frigga had often asked him, as the child grew and he continued to put off the knowledge of his origins from him, what he would do when it came out. Now he was faced with that possibility and he was unsure that he was willing to let go of the lie that had built his family.

The doors to the throne room opened, gaining his attention, and he stood as Rowen entered. "How is Thor?"

"Healing, my king. The enchanted blade has slowed the process, but given a few days he should be back to his usual state of boundless energy."

Odin sighed deeply. "Is Loki with him?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I fear for the days ahead, Rowen," the Allfather said in a heavy voice. "This assassin brings dark words with him. I fear that he know of my son's true birthplace,"

Rowen straightened at this. "Allfather, I have heard the words spoken and I do not believe they are on reference to your son." He paused, lowering his gaze. "I fear after all your years of kindness that I have brought trouble on your house." At his king's silence, he forced himself to look up. "I thought, when I first heard the descriptions on his armor, that perhaps it was a coincidence. Perhaps it was only similar, but the enchantment, the words he spoke to Loki... That man that you hold in your dungeons must be Agni, brother to Ástridr, King Vidarr's late wife."

Odin frowned deeply.

"They are my people, my king, from my birth, and I know their ways well, but please know I never dreamt they would attack _your_ house."

"They have declared war on us, this small village where Vidarr plays at being a king."

"My lord, I beg you, do not let it come to that. I will return and face their judgement as they see fit for the crime they-"

"You've committed no crime," Odin growled. "I offered you sanctuary more than a millennia ago. You have repaid me with the lives of my sons again and again. I will not turn you away."

Rowen smiled sadly. "Thank you, but I will not risk it. They will send others, as well trained as Agni to slit those boys' throats as the sleep. As much as I will always be greatful for your kindness, this place can no longer be my home."

* * *

Loki had fallen asleep in the chair in which he sat, his mind finally slowing after the events of the day. He and Thor had spoken for a time after Rowen had left, but the elder prince had finally been pulled back to oblivion and his soft snores had lulled the younger to sleep as well.

Green eyes fluttered open when he heard the door pushed open, surprised to see Master Rowen's assistant Freya rather than the master himself. She offered him a small smile and half wave as she balanced a tray of ointments. "Has he been asleep long?"

"I'm afraid I've lost track of the time," Loki admitted, straightening himself and wincing at the crick in his neck. "While it is always a pleasure, Freya, where is Master Rowen?"

She did not look at him as she felt Thor's face for sign of fever. "My master had an urgent call to take. He rode out perhaps twenty minutes ago. I will look after Thor, please do not worry. He has trained me well."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, but he's never left while caring for either of us. Not like this."

She offered him a shrug. "I'm sorry, but he did not tell me where he was going, only that he would be gone and that I was to give the prince my full attention."

Thor stirred beneath her light touch and a sleepy smile spread across his face when he saw her. "Your _full_ attention, he said?"

"He did, my prince," she answered with a knowing smile. "I fear you my not be as eager to have me when we are done."

She could not have spoken truer words as Thor hollered loudly and irritably while she checked and cleaned the wound. Loki merely watched as his brother squirmed, filing the incident away in his memory for the next time Thor belittled one of the younger prince's own injuries. When she had finished, though, he frowned at the exhaustion that was etched into the blond's face.

"Don't cause too much trouble," she offered to the younger son of Odin as she left them.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked quietly.

"Ill, if I'm honest," the thunderer managed.

His brother reached out to find his skin no warmer than usual and gave a relieved sigh.

"You're worried over something," Thor acknowledged.

"Mm. Rowen never leaves when either of us have been injured. Do you find it strange that he would be called so suddenly now?"

"A bit, I suppose. Now that you mention it, I can't recall a time when he set out before releasing us from care either. A few summers back when you were so ill and the fires caught down south, he sent his apprentices to handle to wounded. He refused to leave you."

Loki tilted his head and searched his memory. "I don't remember the fires you're referring to."

"You wouldn't, with as high as your fever was."

The younger prince shrugged. "The point being that it is odd. Did he not seem strange to you when we were speaking of the assassin?"

"Very."

The door opened abruptly, silencing the two princes. Their father walked in and looked between them, his gaze finally resting in his eldest. "It's good to see you awake. How do you feel, Thor?"

The blond offered a tired smile. "Better, Father."

Odin seemed pleased with the news. Loki stood, offering the chair he had occupied, and the aging Asgardian sat.

"Is it true Master Rowen has left?" the second prince asked in a small voice, as if he were wary that any questions might set his father's temper ablaze again.

The Allfather sighed. "Yes, that is true."

"Why?" Thor questioned. "What could have been so pressing that he rode off suddenly and without warning?"

"Master Rowen... He came to me this afternoon. He believed that he knew the man that attacked you, Thor. He believes he is a man from the village that he came to us from."

"So he is going to alert the town elder that he's been caught?"

"No." He sighed again, the sound becoming far too regular. "Many years ago, before either of you were born, Rowen came to me seeking refuge. I will not tell the details as they are not mine to give, but a charge had been levied against him that called for his life. I did not feel such a judgement was warranted, but he comes from a village with a very strict code and a man that calls himself king amongst the people was involved. He came here, earned his keep and beyond, and thought it all behind him."

"Judgement against the house of liars and thieves," Loki murmured almost to himself. "He meant because Rowen is under our house's protection?" At his father's nod, he pursed his lips together. "But why now?"

"I do not know," Odin admitted softly.

"Rowen is a good man. We cannot allow this to happen," Thor argued.

"My son, part of ruling is allowing good men their choices. Master Rowen knows the lengths I am willing to go to protect him. If he choses to return, I cannot stop him." He paused, looking at the utter disbelief on their faces.

"What will happen to him?" Loki whispered, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"When he arrives, they will most likely arrest him and put him to trial. When they find him guilty, they will execute him."

"We cannot allow this to happen," Thor repeated.

"It is out of our hands now. I tell you this because there will come a day when one of you will need to make a decision such as this, not because I wish you to chase after him." He paused, giving them both a stern look. "You are both nearing adulthood and your actions have consequences on us all. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," his boys murmured together.

"Then it is settled." He turned to leave, pausing at the door as if he might say more, but them left in silence.

"This is not right," Thor growled.

"It is not," his brother said thoughtfully.

"We must go after him, no matter what Father says. We cannot let him throw his life away in this manner."

"Father never expressly forbade us to go."

Thor perked. "Then we should-"

Loki held up both his hands in a full gesture for the elder prince to stop. "If you come flying out of bed now we won't make it to the stables, much less Rowen's village. Rest. Recover. We'll go tomorrow after sundown. With a trial we will have the time."

"And what will you do, brother?" Thor asked, watching the trickster move towards the door.

Loki smiled. "Make sure that all the pieces are in place so that we can do what we must."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oh boys. Such good intentions... Always with the good intentions.


	4. Part Four

****A/N: It's been like Christmas in August today! First, I received notice of the new trailer and it was glorious! I've been holding in the fangirl moments all day (more or less) because I was at work and I don't think they know quite the levels that my nerdiness reaches. So that was the first bit that made it like Christmas, and then I get a notice that Angrbodagiantess has updated her Pray for Rain story. *happy sigh*

* * *

**Part Four.**

Thor barely saw his brother the next day. Loki returned only briefly to sleep and the thunderer was certain that he had been dozing a couple if times when the younger brother had merely peeked in at him. Finally, after the sun had set on the day following the attack and Master Rowen's abrupt departure, the second prince slipped into his room with a cheerful expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," the thunderer said and tossed back the blankets. He glanced back to his brother who produced more fitting clothes for a journey than the long sleeping gown that he currently wore. "Thank you."

Loki's eyes watched him intently as he stood, wavering a bit before widening his stance to add stability. The elder brother knew the younger was watching, studying him to make sure that he passed whatever unvoiced requirements that were filed away in the trickster's mind.

"Do you mind?" Thor snapped, motioning to the clothes that were in his hands.

Thin lips tugged into a frown. "I'm not sure you're well enough."

"I didn't realize you were studying to become a healer as well as a sorcerer."

Loki scowled. "You can barely stand up. What makes you think you're going to be able to fight if it comes to it?"

"Sometimes we do what we must. We are in agreement that what is being done to Master Rowen is not right."

"Wanting you to survive the event does not mean that I want him free any less."

"You were fully for this yesterday. You've spent the last full day setting everything up. Why the pause?"

"I underestimated the attack on you. You're not nearly as healed as I thought you would be by now."

Thor walked to the center of the room, his legs seeming stronger under him than before and he clasped Loki on the back of the neck, pulling him close so their foreheads met. "Trust me, little brother?"

The younger prince sighed and nodded. "If you die, I'm coming after you."

"The promise goes both ways," Thor promised and kissed his brow. "Now wait outside and I'll be dressed in a moment. Do you have everything collected?"

"Of course."

"Where?"

"Where I can get to it."

Thor rolled his eyes and swatted at the younger prince. Loki grinned and dodged, sidestepping out the door to wait in the hall. The thunderer shook his head and carefully tugged the pants his brother had provided under the gown before pulling it over his head and looking down to the bandages that wrapped around his midsection. While the movement caused the wound to twinge, he saw no blood making its way through the white linen. The stitches would be unnecessary within the next day and the enchantment that Rowen had left on them would cause them to disappear once they had served their purpose.

The blond tugged the tunic over his head and a vest around his shoulders. Boots were waiting by the door that he hasn't even noticed before he needed them. A smile touched his lips. Leave it to his little brother to make sure everything was in order.

Loki was sitting at the furthest corner from the firepit in the main room when Thor was finally ready. The dark haired prince had a book balanced on one knee, green eyes scanning the page at a rapid pace. He held up one hand, indicating that he knew Thor stood there, but wanted to find a stopping place. It only took a moment before he replaced the small string of leather to mark his place and he stood, the book vanishing between his hands and his eyes observing. His brother's colour looked better now that he'd stirred around and he seemed determinedly steady on his feet.

"Everything is set," Loki murmured lowly, moving so that his voice could not be overheard. It was not necessary, as no one was stirring at this hour. "I have the supplies packed, and Sif and the Warriors Three have agreed to cover for us. Before sunrise they will leave for a hunt and all evidence will show that you and I went with them. It should provide us with the time to reach Master Rowen's village, free him, and return."

"Do you think Father will believe that?"

Loki nodded. "Perhaps not indefinitely, but long enough to get us to where we need to be. It's the risk we'll have to take given our time limitations."

Thor nodded. "Then we shall take the risk. I must fetch Mjolnir before we leave out."

"I'd suggest not. We need to travel quietly and draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. Mjolnir is well known."

The elder prince frowned at this. "Very well then," he relented. "How do you expect us to travel? There are no horses bred in all the Nine like the ones in our stables."

"I'll take us. Sif has already said she'll take two extra horses with them on the hunt. We will meet with them in the way back and return on them, if all goes well."

"How did you convince her to do all this?" Thor asked warily, thinking of the barely contained hostility that seemed to often fire up between the two.

His brother flashed a charming smile. "I asked very nicely."

* * *

Thor had never been overly fond of traveling by Loki's secret paths. He'd made use of them, certainly, over the centuries when they needed to travel outside of their father's watchful and sometimes overbearing attentions, but they still left him feeling a bit dizzy on a good day, something that the Bifrost never brought on. They hit the other side of the small portal hard and the god of thunder sunk to one knee.

Loki did not seem to fare much better as he swayed, barely catching himself before landing next to his elder brother. "They have wards in place," he murmured, feeling the headache that bursting through a magical ward always brought on. "We need to move now or they'll find us."

The blond prince stood slowly, feeling another wave of nausea set in as the landscape seemed to tilt with the movement. His younger brother's hand was gripping at his sleeve suddenly and worry shone in bright green eyes. "I'm well," he murmured.

Loki nodded, not entirely convinced as they started forward. They had landed on the side of the mountains beyond the city of Asgard, in the thick of the forest that hid its inhabitants from casual viewers. The village was just shy of the place where snow always fell, keeping the tips of the mountain well covered at all times during the year.

"According to the maps I studied," the younger prince said as he scanned the surrounding area, "we should be about a mile outside of the village. They're a small band of people that have lived there for many millennia, since Father's father's time. The village leader's name is Vidarr and he's called himself king since he took power. All the notes kept in our libraries indicate that he's never shown aggression towards Asgard until the attack on you."

"Quite a record to break then," Thor said thoughtfully. "What could they possibly blame Master Rowen for?"

Loki offered a shrug. "What do we truly know of Rowen other than what we have seen? Every person alive has a past. Perhaps his is darker than we'd expect."

"That doesn't change who he is now, or what he's done for us," Thor growled defensively.

"I never said it does." The younger prince paused, listening intently. "Do you hear that?"

"No," the blond answered, straining to hear what the other had. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly. There were birds when we came through, but they've gone quiet."

Thor tensed, gripping the handle of his blade and glancing towards his brother. "Do you think that we somehow alerted them when we broke the ward?"

"Most likely."

Both brothers sprang into action as an arrow lodged itself in a tree between them. Several more followed as they dodged in opposite directions. They couldn't see their attackers and Loki reached out with his magic, searching for them. His eyes widened as an archer came down from a branch and nearly landed on top of him, swinging a sword as he fell. The young prince stumbled back, losing his footing against a stray log and barely dodged being hit.

Thor's sword clashed loudly through the forest as he fought several foes at once. While the wound in his side twinged with any wrong movements, it did not inhibit his ability to fight as much as Loki had feared. He grinned broadly as he pushed one opponent back, slamming him into another and they tumbled down a hill in a tangle of limbs. He glanced over to see his brother weaving away from another attack, one of his small daggers burying deep in the warrior's neck and downing him. "I think they know we're here," the thunderer called.

Loki rolled his eyes and leapt to the side, just avoiding the steel of a blade. "I think it's safe to say."

Thor laughed loudly, swinging around again and pitting himself against three at once. He was so focused on the battle that he almost missed his brother's yelp of surprise. The blond prince drove his sword into his final adversary and turned, blue eyes widening at the site of the last remaining warrior standing with Loki pulled up against him, the blade of his sword resting against the trickster's exposed neck. "Release him!" Thor growled, taking a step forward.

"Drop your blade, intruder," his brother's captor answered roughly, eyes narrowed.

Loki began to struggle against the hold and gave a small pained sound as the blade drew a small line of blood and he stilled instantly.

The warrior chuckled. "To bring one so unable to defend himself onto our lands was folly indeed. What is your decision, boy?"

Thor grit his teeth and blue eyes met green. He had been ready to lay down arms, but the expression he saw in those emerald orbs was far from fearful. There was a glint that the thunderer knew well, one of mischief and intent. Without any further warning than that, a burst of magic drove the warrior back, slamming him hard enough to cause him to black out, and his sword fell harmlessly to the ground before Loki. "Unable to defend myself am I?" the trickster laughed, obviously pleased with himself. He turned to see his brother's elated expression, but it morphed slowly to one of surprise as his eyes grew wide and his face paled. Loki started to ask what his worry was, as they had defeated the enemies that had come at them, but a numbness began to spread across his middle and he felt sick as he looked down to see the shaft of an arrow buried deeply below his own ribs. "Thor?" he tried to call, but his voice was weak and small when it left his throat. He felt the ground rush to meet him and his knees hit hard, jolting his thin frame.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, suddenly at his side and holding him so that he did not fall into the dirt. "Brother?"

Loki blinked against the dark spots that danced across his vision, holding steadily to his brother's voice and reaching one shaking hand up to keep himself upright as much as possible. "So much for not drawing attention," he managed breathlessly as they were surrounded on all sides.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oh, and another thing that makes today something like Christmas is that I ordered this fantastic print of Loki in full battle gear holding Thor's cracked helmet from one of my favorite artists. She's going to be up at Otakon, if anyone lives near Baltimore or will be there this weekend. Her name is Lora Innes, and if you've never checked out her work it's well worth it. She has an original online comic called The Dreamer that I'm a huge fan of. Anyway, since I'm obviously nowhere near Baltimore, she was a complete sweetheart and let me send over the money and the shipping and she's going to ship me one of her amazing prints. Uncontrollably excited. I'm telling you, it's like Christmas in August. Now if I could just uncover some cooler weather...


	5. Part Five

A/N: So... Poor Loki. Some of you were asking what sort of whump this story contained. Odinson whump. All around. It's Loki's turn.

* * *

**Part Five.**

The numbness was wearing off and there was just pain left in its wake as hands grabbed from all sides, pulling the brothers apart. Loki bit back a cry as they threw him to the ground and he struggled to catch his breath. His hand went to the wound on instinct, but one of the second wave of warriors pulled it back, flattening both arms against the soft dirt below him and holding him there.

"He's a sorcerer!" one called as he walked up and looked down at the dark haired prince. "Cuff him."

Loki squirmed, but the pain caused dark spots to dance in front of his vision again. He felt the metal cuffs snap into place and it was as if, for one terrible moment, he could feel the doors slamming shut and he was left with utter silence in a dark place where no one had ever been and no one would ever be.

He was dragged back to cruel reality as the man who had spoken leaned over him, taking hold of his chin between his thumb and fingers. "I think we've caught something special here, boys," he announced, glancing back towards Thor who was being held by a man on either side, another holding a spear to his neck to keep him from moving. "Odin's brats. I'd know the stench of the Allfather's magic anywhere." He leaned down to Loki again. "You better hope that the man you attacked wakes up."

"Loki only acted in defense!" Thor yelled. "The man attacked him and threatened him!"

"And are you not here on your father's command, boy? Are you not here to bring back the murderer into your stronghold?"

"The House of Odin holds no murderers in our company!"

The warrior sneered at him. "Naivety," he spat. "Not by the end, though." He glanced between the brothers, obviously thinking something through. He reached down, fingers touching the end of the arrow shaft, causing Loki to gasp as pain raced through him. "That will be cumbersome. Hold him down."

Green eyes widened and he began to squirm despite the pain. "No!" he managed to gasp.

"We'll see just what the sons of Odin are made of this day. How strong are you, boy?"

Loki felt himself tense. He knew what was to come next. He'd taken an arrow before. There would be that painful shove and then they would have to maneuver him to break the arrow head off from the newly opened wound in his back. He'd much rather have it happen wherever they were taking him, preferably under the care of a healer and with something to dull the pain. He felt someone shove a piece of leather between his teeth and they told him to bite down, all the while he could hear Thor screaming his name. He managed to look up, green eyes meeting the pale ones of the man standing over him. "This is going to hurt like hel," the man said, and instead of pushing the arrow through he gave a sharp tug.

A scream echoed throughout the forest and Loki's back arched upward as the arrow was finally pulled from him, ripping and opening the wound further as its sharp sides caught at his insides. They were holding him down by his shoulders and his legs and he could feel one strong hand push down roughly against his hips to flatten his back to the ground so that he could not move at all.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The pain was all-consuming and he could feel the warm blood soaking through his tunic. He tried to focus on something - _anything_ - other than the pulsing anguish, but it was pulling him down like a whirlpool, suffocating him. His lips moved, as if he were trying to say something, but all he could manage was a wet cough and blood spilled from the corners of his mouth. A hand grabbed at him to tilt his head so that he wouldn't choke on it.

Thor was fighting like mad, screaming and cursing and he finally threw his guards, managing to take hold of the spear that had been at his own neck and burying it in the chest of its former owner. He didn't bother to try to take it back as he ran for his brother, sinking to the dirt next to him.

They'd released him now, the hands pulling away and leaving him to tremble against the pain. His thin frame jerked as if small bits of electricity were coursing through him and his eyes stared blankly at the tops of the trees, overwhelmed. Thor reached down, pulling him into his arms and cradling him. Tears streamed down his face as he murmured his younger brother's name again and again. "I'm here," he promised, ripping his vest from around his shoulders and pressing it against the bleeding wound. "They won't hurt you anymore. I'm here, little brother."

"Get them up," their attackers' leader said, motioning to the two princes. "Our king will want words with them."

They tried to pull Loki from Thor's arms but he gave a low growl, clouds swirling above. "Don't touch him!" he hissed, clinging to his brother's trembling form.

Lightning danced in the sky with thunder following nearly immediately. The warriors glanced upward at the sudden storm to see a bolt strike a tree close to them.

Their leader sneered. "An Odinson tantrum. Very well. You may keep hold of him, but we are still leaving. If you slow or if you try to run with him, I'll make sure he's in less comfortable arms."

Thor nodded his understanding and shifted. He found Loki's blurry gaze on him and he pulled his brother's hand to cover the vest over the wound. "Press down on that and don't let up. I need both hands to carry you."

None of the usual protests came from the trickster as he let his hand be maneuvered, but Thor didn't think he was applying enough pressure. He sighed, getting his feet under him and easing very slowly to his up. "Press down," he reminded softly and watched Loki comply. "Don't go to sleep."

Green eyes flickered up, pained and blurred. His lips moved, but no words made their way past them and he gave a low moan as he buried his face in his brother's shirt.

Thor spoke lowly as they moved, trying to soothe the pained whimpers his brother made every few steps. He tried to stop once to reposition him, but one of the men following close by gave him a shove, and he cringed at the choked cry from his arms.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the village up ahead. Smoke rose to the sky from the chimneys and it was much smaller than the city from which they hailed. The homes were made of wood and thatch. They did not shine or glisten, but seemed to suck in the light that might have glimmered around them, pulling it inward and holding it captive.

"Keep moving," the leader that Thor had heard called Brandt said and the thunderer started the descent down the hill and towards the village. People watched as he passed and his hopes sunk deeply. This had to have been the worst rescue attempt ever made.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're up at the break of dawn," Fandral asked again with a wide yawn, stretching out towards the sky even from the back of his horse.

"Because Thor needs us to," Sif snapped.

Volstagg rode near one of the two spare horses that they had with them, pulling an apple from the saddlebag and beginning to eat on it. "But you were asked by Loki. How can you be sure that it was Thor directing?"

"Because he still has the scar from the last time he tried to convince me to do something, claiming Thor's blessing and not actually having it," the goddess of war answered, a smirk on her lips. It faded as she looked out into the woods, Loki's instructions clear in her mind. They were to ride out before dawn broke, taking two extra horses with them. They should be prepared to be gone for several days, as neither he nor Thor had any way to know how long it would take to rescue the healing master from his captors. They should hunt in the woods close to the village, but not so close as to draw attention. They would need to bring game back to prove their intent was, of course, to set out on a hunt. He had been specific in all of that, looking a bit uncomfortable when she'd asked him what sort of signal she should expect if he and his brother needed help. "We'll be fine," he had said with a forced smile that did little to ease her fears.

"They are going into dangerous territory," Hogun murmured.

"I don't like it, it's true," Sif agreed. "Thor is injured and Loki.. Well, perhaps his magic will be enough."

"If they're relying on _Loki_ to get them out alive they should have brought us along," Fandral laughed. "It's hard to believe at times that he is of the same blood as our Thor."

"Too skinny," Volstagg concurred.

"And too sly."

"It's his wit that will get them in and out," Sif said firmly. "We've relied on it before when it suits our needs." She paused, dark eyes following the hidden trail that should be in the direction of the village. "I still don't like it."

"Perhaps it would be wise to move two of us closer," Hogun suggested quietly. "Four may cause attention, but you and I will not."

"What are you saying, Hogun?" Volstagg grumbled.

Fandral laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the thick trees. "I think he's saying that you and I would cause a ruckus, old friend."

"Settled," Sif said as she handed the reins of one of the spare horses to the blond swordsman. "I swear, if we come back and you've lost them, I will personally send you out looking for them and you will not enter back into the gates of Asgard until you've found them, do you hear?"

"I will not lose the horses, Lady Sif."

"Good. Hogun and I will signal if we need further assistance."

"And what signal is that?" Volstagg called after her.

"You won't be able to miss it." She rode up to meet Hogun and they started in the direction of the village. "Thor will be angry if we reach them and they've run across no trouble."

"But he will be pleased to see us if they've found trouble."

Sif nodded. "And with those two, they're bound to find trouble."

* * *

They'd managed to pull Loki from him, pitting enough strong warriors against the god of thunder that even he could not find a way to keep hold of the trickster. For the first time since they'd been found, as they were all but carrying him to what he presumed were their holding cells, Thor felt his wound twinge painfully.

"Where is my brother?" he demanded, but the guards that were hauling him along said nothing. They continued to pull him along, a strong hold on either shoulder. He'd been chained, hands and feet and nearly fell face first into the dirt when one of them shoved him along.

"The king wishes your presence," one said gruffly as he was tossed into what looked little more than a large tent.

Thor caught himself before he fell, holding tight to his dignity and straightening his back. There was an Aesir man sitting in a decorative chair - his throne? - at the far side and he motioned for the young prince to move forward.

"Odin's eldest," he sneered as Thor moved forward. "I never thought I'd see the day. How do you like our home, young one? Not quite the glamor of your shining city?"

"Where's my brother?" the thunderer demanded. "What have you done with Loki?"

A wide smile spread across the so-called king's face and he leaned forward. "The little sorcerer? He does have talent, from what I hear."

"If you've hurt him further-"

"Quiet your threats, boy. They'll do you no good. I have no fear of godlings outside of their own walls. You may control the clouds and your little brother may weave magic with the ease of those long passed, but none of that will save you here."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Shouldn't you be asking after your healer? I fear your father thought to send you both after Rowen, but it was folly. He's ours and not even the Allfather will stop the hand of judgement that will take him."

"Rowen is a good and decent man! Whatever you think he has done to wrong you is imagined! Let him go - let all of us go - and I can assure you that Father will overlook your act of treason against him."

"Act of treason?" Vidarr hissed. "Act of treason, the boys says! What treason can a king do against a king of another land, child? We are neither allies nor enemies, but I owe him _nothing_." He looked to his guard and spoke lowly for a moment. His pale silver eyes turned back to the prince of Asgard. "Take him out of here."

They shuffled Thor to what looked like an old hut that might have been ready to fall in on his head and threw him none too gently to the floor, slamming the door closed behind landed hard, hand going to his side and he winced. It was nothing, he reminded himself. He was the first born son of Odin. He was a prince of Asgard. They could not defeat him with such measures.

Blue eyes scanned the door. It looked unsteady, barely on its hinges and he stood, triumphant expression displayed on his face as he reached for it.

"It's enchanted," a familiar voice came from the corner.

Thor turned, eyes widening at the site of the aging healer sitting further in. "Master Rown!"

"You foolish child," he growled, all kind words forgotten. He stood, moving towards the prince. "Why would you come here? You've risked what I was trying to protect!"

"We couldn't let you-"

"We?" Rowen echoed and a horrified expression passed over his features. "Loki is with you, isn't he?"

"We came to rescue you," Thor said, the argument sounding worthless for the fact that they, too, were now prisoners.

"They would have left you and yours alone if you had simply let me go," Rowen murmured, motioning to a bed that looked ready to collapse in on itself.

The blond prince obeyed without a word, his blue eyes taking in the little room. There was a bed, a basin of water, and a small table with a half-burnt down candle on it. Morning had dawned some hours ago.

Rowen's expert hands pulled back the thunderer's tunic and Thor winced as he probed the wound. "You've pulled at it. Did you fight them?"

"Yes. They've hurt Loki. Badly, and they won't tell me where he is."

The healer frowned, but did not respond.

"He was hit with an arrow," Thor continued, his voice hitching slightly as Rowen pulled at the stitches that had not disappeared yet. He thought he heard him mutter something about needing to redo them. "They took him away."

"They're probably seeing to the wound," Rowen said sensibly.

"They didn't seem as if they cared too much for his wellbeing."

"The warriors are hardened, but the healers have a kind heart."

The door burst open without warning and Brandt filled the opening. Thor was on his feet in an instant, nearly pushing Rowen out of the way as the towering man tossed his limp brother in. "His highness says that those that hail from the house of liars and thieves have no place in our healing chambers. _You_ can see to him, Rowen."

"I have no supplies," the healer stated as he knelt next to where Thor was pulling Loki into his lap. "Certainly not for this."

Brandt snorted. "I'll see what they can spare, but you won't get much."

"You know who they are, Brandt. Please, they're boys. They've known me all their lives. They don't know what is happening here."

"Save your pleas, Rowen. You should have thought of the consequences you'd reap when you killed the queen and fled to the Allfather for sanctuary for your crimes."

The door slammed behind him and Thor turned his blue gaze on the healer, his jaw slack with shock at the words. "It's not true."

Rowen sighed. "It's a very long story. Get your brother to the bed."

Loki gave a small sound as Thor lifted him, but otherwise did not stir. The god of thunder laid him gently down and moved as the healer he had known all of his days set to work.

* * *

TBC


	6. Part Six

A/N: So I have been tossing around an idea, and I'm curious if anyone is interested. I'd like to start a nerd blog. It would be multi-fandom, with multiple contributors so that it did not pressure just one or two people to get it rolling. I'm in the early stages of thinking about this, but the general idea would be articles, observations, links to stories and fanart if you wished, and that sort of thing. I know there are some fantastic writers on this site, and if anyone ever wishes to go pro, it helps to have blogging experience. Anyway, if any of you lovely reviewers are interested, I'm looking to get a group together to start this. Let me know. You could post as much or as sparsely as you chose. Currently I'm looking at either opening it up in Tumblr or Blogger. I want to make sure each person gets credit for what they write, and I know Blogger has that option, but I'm not sure it would work well like that on Tumblr... Any thoughts are certainly welcome on it!

* * *

**Part Six. **

He couldn't focus. He couldn't even open his eyes, but was lost in collection of barely-seen images that seemed to float and change all around him. He'd been injured, he remembered, and one of the clearest images was Thor's face. He tried to reach out to him, assure him that he was alright, but he found himself being slammed into the ground, suddenly and violently, so that all the breath left his lungs. Pale eyes stared all around him and he could feel hands clawing at him.

_I'd heard Odin's youngest seemed to inherit most of his talents._

Loki struggled to see, unable to right himself from where he seemed to be latched to the floor. He saw a face flicker into his view, but he didn't know it. It was thin and blotched with age, though he might not have been older than his and Thor's father. He could feel fingers wrap around his chin and the face seemed to grow closer.

_Such a wasted talent._

So it was his voice that he was hearing. He tried to focus, but the image blurred. And then there was pain. It was more than he could bear and the images, dreamlike as they were, pulsed in and out around him, making him sick. Loki tried to cry out against it, to call for his brother, to anyone that could help but he couldn't find his voice.

He wasn't sure when it faded to black, or when he began to resurface. He couldn't have described when they moved him or even where he'd been. He'd heard Thor's voice at one point, then the old man's and many others, but he couldn't seem to put them in the order that he'd heard them in his mind. Finally, after what could have been only a few moments or perhaps a short eternity, his eyes fluttered slowly open, the lids feeling so heavy that they threatened to close against the light that filtered into the room

Loki took a steadying breath, focusing on keeping them open. When he was sure that he could spare some his energy elsewhere, he turned his attention to his surroundings. He was flat on his back on what may have been a bed, but he'd felt patches of ground that were more comfortable. His back and neck ached and he tried to move, regretting it instantly as he was reminded _why_ he had been unconscious in the first place.

A soft snore caught his attention and he slowly turned his head to see the familiar sight of his brother snoozing next to him. Thor looked worn and Loki realized after a moment that the elder prince's face was tight with worry even in sleep. A sad smile crossed the younger brother's lips and he squeezed the hand he found in his own, causing blue eyes to flutter tiredly open. "Loki?" he murmured, as if he weren't sure if he were still sleeping.

"Hello," the dark haired prince greeted, his voice rough and raw. He felt like he'd been screaming for hours and perhaps he had. Even the shards of memories that he'd been sifting through in his sleep were beginning to fade now.

The blond's face lit and returned the quick squeeze to Loki's thin fingers. "You've been asleep for hours. Rowen wasn't sure when you would wake."

"Then we succeeded?"

Thor paused, his mood dampening. "No."

"But you said-"

"We've been taken prisoner as well. Do you not remember anything?"

Loki felt frustrated as he drew a blank. His memory was spectacular as he could often shift through the details and find exactly what he needed. The irritation only grew as he continued to find only darkness and pain where images should be. "No," he whispered at last. "The last thing I remember... I threw the man back who thought he had me and..." He cringed at the thought. "The arrow."

"Yes," his brother answered softly.

"That part I remember," Loki managed, hand going to the bandages around his middle. His tunic - most likely ripped and bloodied beyond repair - had been discarded and his thin chest remained bare. The wrappings were thin and barely long enough to wrap around and hold pressure against a folded piece over the wound itself. The material itched, now that he was focused on it, and a bit of blood had soaked through.

"They wouldn't allow their healers to treat you, and they only gave Rowen the bare necessities," Thor explained in a quiet voice that did not suit him well. "The healing stone they provided could never have closed the wound entirely, they must have known, but it kept you from bleeding to death."

The younger prince nodded slowly, taking everything in. "Where is Master Rowen?"

"They've taken him to trial. He said you needed to rest while he was there." His expression was worried and his hand lingered against the side of his younger brother's face, feeling for any unnatural heat. "He told me to watch for signs of fever."

"I'm alright," Loki assured him, reaching a hand up to take hold of his hand. His eyes caught the metal cuffs that were still latched tightly, adding weight that he would have much preferred not to have against him. Those green orbs flickered past the restraints then, to his brother and he studied his face. The worry had not left him and his eyes were rimmed in red, almost as if he'd been weeping, but that was absurd. Thor did not cry. "Brother?"

The blond had been lost in thought, propped up on one elbow and clinging to Loki's hand as if he were afraid to let go. He startled slightly at the voice and when their eyes met the trickster could see the tears building again. "You stopped breathing," the thunderer whispered brokenly.

Loki wasn't sure what to say as his elder brother - his stronger, braver elder brother - lay back down on his side, wrapping an arm carefully around his shoulders and clinging to him as tightly as he dared. He could feel the blond trembling, a soft sob escaping him every few minutes as they lay there. He shifted as best as he could, feeling the pain spread through him, but finally settled so that he could face his brother.

"Master Rowen had gone to the door to get the supplies and you just... stopped. I was holding you and you went entirely still and you weren't breathing." Thor's voice was trembling and he tightened his grip, causing Loki to wince, but he didn't dare interrupt. "I couldn't do anything. For all my strength, brother, I couldn't bring you back. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry, Loki. I'm so sorry, little brother."

"It's not your fault," the younger prince tried, but the elder shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let you go! I should have held on to you. I promised you that they wouldn't hurt you anymore."

The defeat in his voice tugged at Loki more than the wound. He pulled in as deep of a breath as he dared and felt Thor's arm tighten around his shoulders. He wondered, briefly, if Thor knew what was to be filled in those blank spots in his memory or if he simple thought he might know, and that frightened him all the more. They'd been away from each other, that much the younger brother could glean from the pained confession, but they were together now, and that had been their enemy's greatest folly. "It cannot be undone now," he whispered sensibly, "and we are both alive and will be well."

Thor sniffed. "I must know you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, brother," Loki assured him. He paused, looking up to make sure Thor had not drifted to sleep again. "Did you find anything else out about Master Rowen before they took him away? What are the charges?"

"They say he murdered the queen," the blond answered lowly, a frown tugging his lips downward. "He was too busy trying to patch you back together to explain the statement to me."

"Or he didn't wish to and used that as an excuse," Loki murmured lowly.

"He did not kill a queen," his brother argued irritably. "This is Rowen we are discussing. He is a healer, not a murderer."

"We do not know the circumstances."

"Don't you ever place your faith in anyone, brother?"

"Of course I do," the young sorcerer answered without pause. "I place my faith in you."

Thor did not have time to respond to the admission as the sound of the door being thrown open startled both of them. He turned, finding Brandt standing there with his arms crossed over his thick chest and a frown showing he'd prefer to be anywhere else than with them. "Get up. You boys are going to Rowen's trial."

The thunderer stood slowly, motioning for Loki to remain.

"No, him too. He's awake, he'll come."

"He can't!"

"You boys are the sons of the Allfather, aren't you?" Brandt sneered. "I thought you were supposed to be strong."

Thor was ready to unleash on the warrior, but the sound of the old bed squeaking behind him caused him to turn. Loki was shifting very carefully so that his long legs were over the edge. He'd half rolled off of it by the time he'd sat all the way up, arm wrapped carefully around his middle. He'd gone pale again with the movements, but determination was etched into every line in his face and he was on his feet before his brother could find his voice to protest. At the sound of his name, the second prince turned and offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Peace, brother. Where you go, I'll go. You said we shouldn't be apart."

Brandt chuckled. "The little sorcerer has spirit, does he?" He threw what might have been a wadded up tunic at the elder prince. "Get him dressed and don't even think about running or I'll break both of your legs so you can only watch as I kill him, do you understand?"

"I understand," Thor growled as he rounded the bed to steady his brother. They watched the elder Aesir step out of the hut and the door shut behind him. "Loki..."

Pained green eyes met blue and he took the shirt from his brother's grasp. "He was right."

"What do you mean?"

Thin lips stretched in a strained smile. "We are the sons of Odin. I'm stronger than many give me credit for."

Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a close embrace, kissing the top of his head. "I know, little brother."

* * *

"I don't like the look of this," Sif murmured, almost to herself as she surveyed the newly charred bark of a tree. She knew it well, as she had seen the elder son of Odin pull down lightning from the sky more times than she could count.

"He would not have used this if they were not in dire trouble," Hogun agreed, dismounting from his horse and surveying the ground. "There was a struggle here. A battle."

Sif watched him, boots hitting the ground as well and she gave her mare a gentle pat on the neck. Hogun was following a path that she could not readily see, stepping carefully and leaning close to look at something. "Here," he said, pointing.

The goddess of war moved closer, crouching down with him to see the blood splattered across the leaves. It looked as if feet had trampled the spot, pushing fresh foliage to cover the evidence, but not enough so that the dark bearded warrior had missed it. "That's... quite a bit of blood."

Hogun was moving around the spot, and his fingers dug beneath the leaves, obviously seeing something. He pulled an arrowhead from it. Blood had dried a small piece of fabric to the point and he carefully peeled it off. The side of it that had been protected by the arrowhead itself, still holding its colour against the blood, showed to be a deep green hue.

"Loki," Sif murmured, reaching out a hand to the bit of fabric. "Now they are both injured, the idiots." She turned dark eyes back to her companion.

He was still crouched down, fingers ghosting over the leaves. "They did him no favours when they pulled the arrow," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced over, his face grimmer than usual as he pointed and spoke. "The blood here is wrong to have pushed the arrow through to break the head from it. It would opened a new wound and there would have been a pool here."

Sif paled visibly as she understood his words. "They'll kill them."

"They proved they were willing when they attacked Thor in the arena, and with a wound such as this would create, Loki may be dead already."

She nodded and mounted her horse with a new determination in her eyes. "We'd have seen Thor's reaction from here if his brother were dead. We should hurry."

They rode towards the village together with a new sense of urgency.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, I promised plenty of bromantic cuddles and I hope this chapter delivered enough to balance me out a little for everything I've done to these poor guys.


	7. Part Seven

A/N: Short update, sorry! It may potentially be a two-update day, but I can't make any promises.

So, I'm very excited about the response I've gotten on the blog bit. Let me know if you'd like to join in. We ended up putting it on Tumblr and currently we're just re-blogging, but I'm looking forward to getting some fun, nerdy articles and such posted to it. Fun times. Come check it out! It's under the name of BecauseNerdsAreCool. Send me a PM if you'd like to join in!

* * *

**Part Seven**

"I don't feel like you're really putting your effort into the hunt, Fandral," Volstagg groused as he slung his ax over one shoulder and turned, eyes sparkling with amusement at his blond friend.

The young god in question, usually so well put together and prideful of his appearance, had taken a spill down a slope while chasing after a boar perhaps half an hour before, landing fully in a puddle of mud at the bottom of it. It had dried now, mostly, crusting in his hair and drying to his clothes. He shot the ginger warrior a look of pure loathing. "I fear, my old _friend_, that they might hear me coming, as my clothes now are dried stiff to me and make a sort of crackling sound as I walk."

Volstagg laughed loudly at this, turning only when he heard something move. No game presented itself and he settled back to leaning against the tree, absently reaching up to pet the horse that stood nearest to him. "Or they can smell the stench."

"Careful now," Fandral warned.

"But truly, we should come up with something. Had we had the rest here with us there would certainly be game to bring home as a prize."

"If Thor were truly here we'd have five stags to bring home from these woods, but I doubt just the two of us will bring such a bounty. After all we are-" and Fandral's voice took a slightly shriller note, as if he might be trying to imitate Sif to some degree - "the loud and boisterous ones that cannot be trusted fully to even watch the horses." He frowned, inspecting his sword which appeared the one item that he had on his person that had been scraped of mud.

"Don't take her too seriously, Fandral," Volstagg chuckled. "She meant nothing by it."

"She meant everything by it."

"You're just sour because you are entirely covered in mud, my friend. Smile. By this time tomorrow they will bring back stories of glory that you and I will work our ways into without the pains they feel. Everything will be well as it always is. Though, I dare say that the story we're meant to give will ring untrue to the Allfather should we return empty-handed."

"And what story would that be?"

Both warriors paused, eyes wide as they realized they were not alone. They turned, slowly as if they did not truly wish to see who had spoke because they knew the voice well. Odin sat upon his horse, single eye glaring down on them. Several of his guard could be seen surrounding him. "I was told," the Allfather growled, "that it appeared that the self-proclaimed Warriors Three and the young Lady Sif had helped to steal my eldest away for a hunt, though he had been forbidden to leave the healing chambers."

Both young gods looked terrified. "Well," Volstagg tried, his voice sounding strangely small for his size, "my king, you see, Thor wished to take his mind off of-"

"Do not lie to me," Odin boomed. "Tell me straight: where are my sons?"

* * *

It was if the entire village had gathered for the trial. Thor held tight to Loki, arm wrapped around his shoulders as they walked. Brandt must have thought his threat had rung true enough to keep the god of thunder in line because he did not replace the chains around his wrists nor his ankles for their short trip to the main tent. Vidarr sat in his chair, fingers interlocked and listening to a man speak in an animated, motioning back to where Rowen quietly sat every few words.

Thor started forward, but found himself colliding fully with Brandt's outstretched arm, solid as the trunk of a fully grown tree.

"My king, we all know what has happened here!" the man cried, waving again. "Ástridr the beautiful. Ástridr the kind. _Your_ queen was in need and Rowen, after taking the oath of a healer, ended her life. Blood demands blood, my lord, no matter how long after the letting. I ask you as I have since he was brought before us in the earlier hours: avenge the Lady's blood on Rowen's hands!"

"Our laws do call for at least one witness to speak in the accused's defence," Vidarr drawled. "Bring the princes forward, Brandt."

"These whelps wouldn't have been born yet," the accuser groused.

"But they do know him, and that will suffice. Step forward, sons of Odin."

The solid arm moved so that he was roughly pushing them forward. After a moment Loki nodded that he could stay upright on his own and they stood, close together but neither willing to show weakness before the would-be king.

Vidarr glared. "What can you tell me in defence of this man?"

"Master Rowen is a good and honest man! He would never kill anyone," Thor growled.

"And you, boy?"

Loki recognized the voice from his dreams. The face was clearer now, thin and aged and angry. There was no hiding the seething anger that rolled from Vidarr's very being. He appeared to try to contain it, but you second prince of Asgard thought he did a poor job. He'd seen trials in their father's courts, he'd seen men innocent and guilty judged as so by the Allfather, their sentences handed out, but this... One glance at his brother told him that Thor felt the same. This was no trial. This was a play where the right people said a few words, some honest and some not, and whatever verdict they had decided on to begin with was what would be dealt out. Their laws might dictate that a witness defend Master Rowen, but it was obvious that the so-called king had little interest in addressing more than the barest of necessities in that matter.

So the young god of mischief straightened himself the best he could, pain pulling at him, but he didn't show it. He was a son of Odin. "We haven't even heard Master Rowen's side of the story, or yours, for that matter," he said in a sensible voice.

The man that had been yelling upon their entrance turned angry eyes on the youth, sneering. "The one you still address by title has been stripped of it here, boy. Murders cannot be healers."

"But you've yet to tell us how she was murdered," Loki pressed.

Vidarr gave a lazy wave and the accuser spoke again, his voice clipped and irritable. "Many years ago, before either of you would have been a thought to old Odin, our King Vidarr had a beautiful wife. Ástridr was kind and generous, but she grew ill, so King Vidarr took her to Rowen. The _former_ Master of Medicines said that he knew well what ailed her and would be able to cure her with no trouble. She died within the week."

"There were complications," Rowen said from his seat. "Not _everything_ is curable."

"Your certainty-"

"Was youthful idealism, I admit," the healer answered, "but that does not mean I wished the Lady Ástridr any harm."

Vidarr snorted from his seat, pale gaze traveling around the room. "We've heard enough then on this. I find the former healer called Rowen guilty of the murder of my wife. He will lose his head this day for his crime."

"There's no justice in that!" Thor yelled, starting forward. He was halfway to the king when two men were able to get their hands around him and a third moved in front.

"This is _our_ justice, boy, and I won't have it questioned by an Odinson."

"Your justice is skewed to lies. It is a mockery," the blond prince continued, anger building in his voice. "Your lady's death is a tragedy, but put the blame on the sickness, not the healer!"

"_Silence_," Vidarr hissed. "And on to the next trial." A cruel smile crossed his lips.

"What other poor, innocent soul will you set before this mock-jury?" Thor growled.

"The sons of Odin will stand in their father's place for the judgement of the death of a Ástridr's brother Agni this day."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Poor boys. They just can't seem to catch a break.


	8. Part Eight

A/N: So the writing on this story has gone fairly smoothly, up until now. I've been writing on this chapter since last night, off and on all day today, and I finally got something that I'm better with. Sorry for the short updates this weekend!

* * *

**Part Eight.**

"It's deserted."

"It does appear that way," Hogun agreed as Sif moved past him. They had left the horses tied just outside the village, well hidden in the trees. They had expected trouble almost immediately, but it appeared that no one was outside of their homes. Further exploration proved that no one was inside either.

"It doesn't make sense," the lady warrior murmured as she peered into a hut with barred windows. She lingered there, dark eyes narrowed. "Look at this."

Hogun joined her. "A holding place, but they're not there anymore."

Sif growled lowly, irritated. "But where did they move them to?"

"I'd be happy to show you if you'd lay down your weapons," a voice said from behind and the two Asgardian warriors cursed themselves silently for their faith in appearance. They turned, seeing a small band of archers surrounding them. They were outnumbered and cornered against the hut.

Sif glanced towards Hogun who held the same expression of understanding that she did. They had no out and they would be fighting a losing battle here. Almost in unison, they reached for their weapons and delicately placed them on the ground. "If you've hurt them," the dark haired woman threatened.

"They're attending a trial, as will you now," the archer said and led them to the tent and took them in through the back.

* * *

"Bring the boys forward," Vidarr growled and the guards took hold of both princes and pulled them them to the front, forcing them to their knees before the king of their village. Loki gave a small sound of pain as he was jolted to the ground.

"This is madness!" Rowen called. "Agni lived when I left the palace. You have no proof of his demise! Do not harm those boys and perhaps the Allfather will let you live."

"You think I fear the Allfather?" Vidarr sneered. "The great and mighty Odin that sent _children_ to do his bidding."

"Our father didn't send us. We came after Master Rowen on our own," Thor huffed, struggling against his captors.

"Then he has no control over his own children," the aging Aesir said with a shrug. His hand flickered just as the blond prince opened his mouth to respond and the guard on him sent him falling to the ground with a well placed knock to the head. Another followed, stilling him on the ground.

Loki stiffened as he saw his brother fall, blue eyes unfocused and dazed and the man that had attacked him unsheathed his sword and stood over him. "Stop!" the younger prince cried, gaining only a flicker of attention for the efforts. "Are cowards all you produce from your village? This Agni you speak of attacked Thor under pretence. He was a sent _assassin_ and nothing more!"

"I've heard of your lying tongue, little sorcerer," Vidarr growled out as he stood, looming over the younger prince. "It won't save you or your brother today."

The younger prince let out a cry of alarm and his focus seemed to pinpoint of the blond. He couldn't be sure if he'd done it on instinct, by accident or somewhere in between, but the metal cuffs on his wrists began to crack. Long lines appeared at first, noticed by the guards holding him. They looked to each other and then to their king in question as a shattering sound came from the magic-binders, and a burst of magical energy sent anyone within range flying from their feet.

Vidarr landed hard, pushed up against his own chair and pale eyes wide. Loki stood in the middle of the room now, what had been left of the metal cuffs falling to the floor as he took to his feet. Green eyes were bright and filled with rage, even as hitched breaths shook his thin frame and bits of blood could be seen soaking through the tunic he'd been provided. The burst had been violent, but quick, and it looked to be taking a toll on him. A cruel smile crossed the would-be king's face as he righted himself. "You won't be able to do that again, will you, boy? Kill them."

The same energy was released as before, slamming Vidarr back up and over his chair, both rolling. Men and women that had been watching stepped back, eyeing the dark haired trickster warily. From the back, Sif and Hogun tensed, ready to spring into action if the opportunity was presented to them.

Thor had remained down after the first blast and looked up towards his younger brother, blue eyes wide at the display. Now he made it to his knees, uncomfortable with the expression in the younger prince's eyes, and called his name.

Loki turned at the sound and the focus he had had was broken. He took a step forward towards the thunderer but his legs gave way under him and he tumbled to the ground. With a shout from their rattled leader, the guards were on him in a second. The young prince gave a pained gasp as a boot came crashing down against his wound and held there.

Vidarr chuckled as he stood. "If you can't focus, you can't cast your spell, boy. We know magic well here."

Another burst erupted, throwing everyone who had just made it to their feet back to the ground. The pale-eyed king looked at the youth, astonished, but instantly realized the attack had not come from him. In the doorway to what he would have considered his great hall stood Odin, having to bend to enter through the door. Gungnir was clutched in his hands and his single blue eye was alight with barely contained rage. He turned his angry gaze on the now Vidarr. "It seems I have overlooked you foolishness too long."

Vidarr snorted. "And what business have you, Allfather, in noting or overlooking any of my actions?"

"I choose to allow you to rule this place, but as long as you are a part of Asgard, I am your _king_ and you will obey my commands." Odin's voice reached all parts of the tent and most likely beyond, causing many of those that had cheered for Rowen's demise to tremble at it.

"Your runts-"

"What my children do is of no concern to you. You set your late wife's brother on my son to kill him, and then I see you have also injured my second boy. I cannot allow you to go unpunished."

"_They_ came to _my_ kingdom to try to put a stop to our justice!"

"You have no kingdom. You once had a village that looked to you, but I strip you of that today."

Thor was on his feet now, scrambling towards his younger brother. Though the guard had been thrown back by their father's powerful magic, the second prince had not moved. He lay on his back, eyes half-lidded and he made only the smallest of sounds as his brother lifted him so that he was lying back against him. "Loki?"

"Rowen," Odin called.

The healer moved towards the princes, kneeling to the ground. He didn't dare pull the younger from the elder, but expert hands peeled the tunic back, wincing at the re-opened wound and the blood flowing from it. He found blurry green eyes trying to study him, but he doubted that their owner could see clearly. He reached a hand to him, smoothing back dark hair in a kind gesture and turned to their father. "I don't have what I need here, my king, and your son will need treatment quickly. His healing has grown reliant on his magic over the years and they've suppressed it since they were taken. Only now has he escaped the cuffs, and the power that he just used..."

"I understand," the Allfather said gruffly. "Thor, take your brother outside and wait for me there. Both of you as well."

Sif and Hogun stepped forward, almost sheepishly, from the back. Thor shot them a questioning look, but none of them spoke as the thunderer pulled his brother fully into his arms and stood with him, carrying him out the door. Rowen walked with them and they did not stop until they reached the Asgardian guards that had accompanied Odin, as well as two of the Warriors Three.

"Thor!" Fandral called happily, his cheer fading at the sight of the pale figure in the god of thunder's arms. "What.. happened?"

"I did not protect him," Thor murmured, voice shaking. "I promised him I would, that they would not harm him again. Every time I've made that promise to him on this journey I've failed him."

"You haven't failed him unless he dies," Sif assured him. "With Master Rowen back, that will not be an issue at hand."

"I'd be more worried about Odin killing us all," Volstagg pointed out.

Loud cries were heard from inside the tent, gaining their attention. It sounded like old Vidarr begging for his life, but it was abruptly silenced after a sharp cry and the Allfather exited the tent. He said nothing to his sons or their friends, but motioned for them to gather around. They did so without question and he turned to the guards. "Gather the horses tied outside the village and bring them back to the palace. We will go ahead." And then they were gone in a whirl of magic.

* * *

There was a flurry of motion when they appeared in the palace and the first thing that Odin did was send the Warriors Three and Sif away without explanation. The healers pulled Loki from Thor's arms as soon as they arrived, Rowen shifting immediately into command of the situation. The blond prince reached after him. "No! I need to be with him!"

Rowen turned back, eyes traveling up and down. "Forgive me, but you'll be in the way. I will send Freya in to look after your wounds." He paused, offering the slightest of glares. "Especially the one that you have been neglecting."

Odin's large hand came to rest on his elder son's shoulder. "Look after him," he ordered, gaze following after the younger brother.

"Of course, my king."

When they were gone, Thor turned a furious look on his father. "I need to be with him!"

"You will go where you are told, Thor. No, do not argue with me. Not only did you disobey me, but you and Loki set your friends to lie to me about it."

"I know, and I'm sorry that we lied to you, Father, but you don't understand! I have to be with him! What if something happens? What if-"

"You will go to the room that has been prepared for you and Freya will see to you as Master Rowen has said. You will not, under any circumstances, go to your brother until you have been told that you may. This is not up for discussion."

Blue eyes lit with anger and he found the words flowing from his mouth even as he squirmed from his father's hold on him. "You don't care at all! You don't care if Loki were to live or die! All you care about is that we disobeyed and my _brother _lies dying!"

Odin sighed. "For being so different, you are both very alike when it comes to one another. Thor, my son, I do not keep you from Loki out of anger, though do not think that my anger has been lessened at all. You will be with him, but only after they've done what they can. As for now you and I will be in their way, and should you want to hinder the healers' ability to care for your brother?"

"No," Thor mumbled, finding his boots very interesting.

"I thought not." He placed his hand on his son's back again, directing him towards the chamber Rowen had set up.

* * *

TBC


	9. Part Nine

A/N: Final chapter... I've got a short that I'm poking at next and then a request from the lovely GreenLoki that I'm busy letting bounce around in my brain should follow soon-ish.

Oh, and did anyone catch the clip on Tumblr this morning? Disney's already pulled it down (aka the Marvel snipers got it), but it was part of the footage from ComiCon Hall H. Not going to lie... It looks like Loki takes Thor's hand off. Anyone else see it? Any thoughts?

* * *

**Part Nine.**

Thor was not happy at being kept from his brother. Part of him knew that there was a reason, but the longer they forced him to wait, the larger the knot in his stomach grew. He had known Loki's magic was powerful. He had seen him wield it before and it never ceased to impress him - though he rarely said it out loud - but the focus he'd seen in those green eyes and the way he'd broken through the magic-binding cuffs was more than he knew the younger prince was capable of. He wasn't entirely sure that Loki had known it either.

Freya had come in, checked the wound in his side, and redressed it all without a word. It was obvious that she was very cross at having been played by the princes and would not be willing to forgive them for the betrayal very soon.

She was on her way out the door when Thor called out to her. "Do you have any news of Loki?"

The apprentice stopped and turned ever so slight. "Master Rowen is still in with him. He will allow no one access."

"Do you know-"

"I've only heard whispers," she admitted softly, but turned a hard glare on him. "And if you hadn't brought Master Rowen back I wouldn't bother to tell you anything!"

"I'm sorry you were caught up in this," Thor murmured honestly.

She seemed to soften again at the apology and she moved to take a seat next to him on the bed. They sat for a long moment as she gathered her thoughts. "You know that magic has limits, yes?"

"Everything does," Thor agreed.

"Well, whether you are studying magic for healing such as I am or for sorcery as Loki, one of the first lessons taught is to respect limitations. Learn them and respect them." She glanced to her side, making sure that the blond prince was listening carefully. "When one has as much natural talent as your brother does, often his natural healing capabilities will come to rely on his magic, so having been wounded and his magic bound, to issue an attack as powerful as they are saying... Did he really shatter the cuffs?"

"Yes."

"It was too much for him to handle physically, from what I understand."

Thor thought on this for a few moments, his mind wrapped around the image of Loki in the tent, eyes bright with anger and ready to kill. All to protect him. "Would he have known he was pushing his limits?"

"Yes. It must have been something very meaningful to him to push him to that," Freya said, eyes watching Thor's reaction.

"But he'll be alright, though?"

The apprentice reached out and touched his shoulder. "Loki is stronger than most give him credit for."

"That's not an answer to the question."

"Forgive me, my prince, but I do not know that answer."

Thor frowned. "But you can get me in to see him."

"I already told you-"

"I _must_ see him, Freya."

Her resolve dwindled and she sighed. "You owe me."

"Very much so."

He offered her the best smile he could with the gloom hanging around him and followed her into the hall. They looked both ways before slipping silently to the left. She motioned for him to wait as she spoke to the guard at the door. After a few words and a sweet smile she motioned for Thor to follow once more.

The room was lowly lit and Rowen looked up as they entered, shooting them both a withering look, but did not kick them out. Loki lay very still on his back, eyes closed and skin pale. His brother approached, sitting on the edge of the bed in a gentler manner than any in the room were accustomed to. He took one thin hand in his own and turned questioning eyes to the healer.

"He has not woken yet," Rowen said softly. "I'm sure Freya explained what happened."

"Yes, but she was unable to tell me what _will_ happen to him," Thor said, trying to prepare himself for the answer.

"I cannot be certain. Some are blessed when they push past their natural limits and are granted a deeper access to their powers, but there are others that are not so lucky. Some will simply slip away, never to wake again. Your brother's injuries are a complication to all of this, but I have done everything within my power."

"I know you have," the prince answered. "May I stay? I promise not to disturb his rest."

Rowen offered a tired smile and nodded. "If I did not owe you boys my life, I would say no, but as it stands..."

The blond grinned at him, his usual happy demeanor finally breaking through, even if for just a moment. "It's good to have you home, Master Rowen."

"It's good to be home," the healer agreed.

Thor settled in then as Rowen and Freya left them alone, and he never let go of his brother's limp fingers as he nestled down next to him. His eyes were focused entirely on the rise and fall of his chest, the one sure sign that Loki still lived.

* * *

Everything hurt and he relived the nightmare again and again. They took Thor to the ground and before he could do anything he was gone, Vidarr's terrible laughter echoing in his ears. Blue eyes were vacant and staring at him - accusing - from the floor. He cried out as he watched it over and over, the loop of terror impossible to escape. For all his magic, he could not save his brother.

"Loki."

He stopped, feeling the horror freeze around him and he turned his tear-stained face towards the voice. His mother's face came into view and her fingers ghosted over his cheek. "My sweet boy, it's time to wake up."

"I have to save him, Mother," Loki managed. "They're going to kill Thor,"

Frigga smiled. "Thor is very safe, my dear. He's very worried over you though. You must choose now to wake."

Green eyes stared back at her, confused. "Am I not awake now?"

"This is only a dream," his mother assured him. "No further harm has come to your brother. These are only your fears."

Loki nodded slowly, unsure if he truly believed her. "I don't know how to wake," he said at last, feeling a bit foolish as he spoke. She had said to choose, but he didn't know how.

"I cannot pull you from this place if you are not willing to fight for it, my dear one."

"I'm so tired."

"I know, but our time is growing shorter. You have to _try_. You have to fight." She reached out for him, tears standing in her eyes and her voice was beginning to sound desperate, as if she were being pulled away. "Loki, come home to us."

He could feel her slipping away and he tried to follow. He reached out, her hand just beyond his reach and he sank to the ground, feeling drained. He had no more fight left, surely she knew that. Couldn't she see? He felt hot tears running down his cheeks again and he cursed himself for the weakness.

Then there was something heavy against his fingers, and he could almost hear a pleading voice. He tightened his grip on the unseen hand that seemed to be in his own and when he blinked his eyes open he found Thor leaning over him, expectation radiating off of him. He smiled brightly. "Good to see you. Finally."

Loki blinked tiredly up at him, trying to scrape his memories together. At first he thought that they had been shuffled back into the holding hut after the so-called trial, but the bed was far too comfortable for that. "Was Mother here?" he finally rasped.

"She just left a few minutes ago. Master Rowen said that only one if us could stay because he was worried we were disrupting your rest."

"I'm rather glad she did," Loki murmured. "What did I miss?"

"Well, first off, we're in quite a bit of trouble."

"Father found out?"

Thor settled back into his place at his brother's side. "He rescued us."

Loki let out a long breath through his nose, taking in the information. He thought he'd heard their father's voice, but he hasn't been sure. "But Master Rowen is safe?"

"Yes. Old Vidarr was stripped of his power. Father would not tell me if he met the same fate as Agni."

"So the assassin is dead?"

Thor nodded. "Rowen won't show it of course, but I think you had even him worried."

"And you? Have you been at my bedside since we came home?" Loki asked with a smile.

"As soon as I could. Rowen wouldn't let me in."

"Ha! Do you see? He can be persistent."

"Not as persistent as me," Thor grinned. He gave his brother a playful nudge and frowned at the wince it produced. He squeezed the fingers still locked in his own. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I promised that they wouldn't hurt you anymore."

Loki rolled his eyes, cringing as he slowly sat up enough to prop himself up on his elbow. Thor began to protest, but did not have the chance when his brother took hold of the pillow he had been laying on and surprised the elder prince with the strength behind the swing. It landed squarely against Thor's face, silencing any further comment.

"Idiot," the dark haired prince grumbled breathlessly, easing himself back down. "I'd rather spend time in the healing rooms than ever even think of losing you. Don't be dense about this."

Thor pulled the pillow away, staring at his brother.

Loki feigned surprise. "Shocked silence and apologies all in one day? Shall we alert Father that the worlds may soon end?" A very small smirk began to quirk the corners of his lips as if he couldn't quite contain it and he let out a small sound of surprise when Thor flung one arm around him in a hug, careful to avoid injuries.

"I love you, little brother. I know I don't say it often enough."

The smirk settled into a smile and the dark haired prince hugged his brother's arm to him, unable to get turned to properly return it. "And I you, Thor. Never forget it."

* * *

END.

A/N: Sigh. Well, there wraps yet another story. Many thanks to everyone!


End file.
